


the 5th shade of scarlet

by whore (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Back Scratching, Bloodplay, Demonic Sex, Demons, Lemon, M/M, Mild OoC, Rough Sex, SOME HOT SHIT RIGHT IN THERE, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Very Mild Gore, Yaoi, can u tell i like bloodplay, fight me, i have a one way ticket to hell lmao, i jus love that concept, idk - Freeform, ish, it sounds non-con but its not i promise, male x male, nsfw (?), sebastian is lowkey obsessed w ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whore
Summary: I adore him the most when I've stripped him of everything, leaving him a vulnerable mess in his own blood, sweat, and tears.---By no means do I condone pedophilia; this is just a fictional ship.





	

_It’s the 5th shade of scarlet that stains his agape lips; soft, sinful noises escaping them.  
My fingers press into my young master's thighs when I push myself so deep inside of him that I feel his pulse in my throat._

 

_It's the 5th shade of scarlet that litters his neck in bruises and bites, simply because I cannot keep myself composed when my young master's thighs are spread, his back arched wantonly._

_  
It's the 5th shade of scarlet that comes spilling from his collarbones when he parts his plush lips and utters out a single word that grants me complete bliss that only intensifies my hunger;_

_"Taste,"_

 

_It's the 5th shade of scarlet that my eyes flash as my foul tongue laps up his elixir, my teeth sharpening as my nails grow razor-edged. I can hear his soft cries, but there is something behind them that makes my desire more and more wicked, as if to egg me on - mock me, even._

 

_It's the 5th shade of scarlet that runs down his little body in thick streams, pooling around his thighs to blacken them with immorality. His libation is magnificence in its purest form, and I can only lick my lips with frenzy._

 

_Messy. So very messy._

 

_I dig my seething talons into the small of his back and release a low, primal growl into his ear._

 

_He's writhing helplessly beneath me, hips bucking, hands clawing, his forehead creased in both thrill and pain. The little mewls and sobs he releases light a fire inside me, and my slit pupils dilate._

 

_I adore him the most when I've stripped him of everything, leaving him a vulnerable mess in his own blood, sweat, and tears. His small, scrawny hands clutch desperately at my shoulder blades and he drags them down to etch my back with lines of running red. His keens only get sweeter whilst his whimpers grow louder with my each and every thrust._

 

_He's the most beautiful when he's brought down to his last will on my mercy, eyes streaming and entire body blemished with bruises and bright crimson._

 

_This infuriating little imp is the only creature on this wretched planet that can bring me to the edge of my sanity._

 

_Just when I'm hanging onto that brink is when he ushers me back with foolish words and empty promises, only to lead me rearward to that very periphery._

 

_But perhaps that is why I find myself so smitten to my darling master. His deviant ways and devilish instincts; his impeccable manners and ruthlessness,_

 

_It all makes him impossibly perfect. My impossibly perfect, temperamental, mercurial young master._

 

_My name is the only thing that leaves his reddened lips and I only ravage him harder, and harder, and harder and my, oh my - he's even more delightful when he's a blubbering mess beneath me; weeping prettily between his choked screams._

 

_I don't stop until I release inside him as he spends all over himself, painting his bony little chest with stripes of translucent white; his entire body quaking to the touch. I only want to to ruin him more and more, peeling away his lucidity in layers to expose his brilliant, lavishing soul._

 

_Even through his dainty little vessel, it nearly blinds me with its opulence and lustrousness. I can merely think of sinking my wrongful fangs in it to tear him in half, completely and utterly wrecking my little lord from the inside out._

 

_I can only patiently wait for that day to arrive, my scarlet eyes gleaming and my scarlet stained fangs disguising themselves once more._

 

_And when my young master calls out my name in a breathless whisper; chest heaving, eyes blown wide, his cheeks graced with kisses of light ruby, I respond with a drawling, distorted, and wicked three words that are meant for only his ears;_

 

_''Yes, my Lord.''_


End file.
